


The Sheriff She Told You Not To Worry about.

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Season one emma meets season seven regina, Time Travel, jelous season seven emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: After a magic lesson gone wrong, Regian and Emma have to deal with the appearance of Season one Emma swan. Regina wleocmes the newcomer, happy for a change in storybrooke, but her Emma is unnerved and jealous of her counterpart. Regina finds a way to get the new Emma back to her timeline but not before old Emma realizes that the life she has become accustomed too was not one she had imagined herself living.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/gifts).

“Emma! What did you do!?” Regina exclaimed in the direction of the blonde that had ducked down behind a shelf after she had created a cloud of unknown magic.   
Ever since the final battle things in Storybrooke had settled down considerably. Emma went to work in the sheriff station, Regina in the town office, residing over the newly combined realms. It was all going smoothly. Until this. 

“Don’t shout at me, Regina! I have no idea what I did okay” Emma huffed in the extremely pissed off Queen's direction. Regions stood with her arms folded and lips pursed. It was times like this Regina regretted agreeing to teach the savior MAgic lessons. They had tried and failed the first time, why did she think this time would be any different. 

She knew why. Ever since Emma married hook, their friendship had been different. They didn't meet up as often and Regina couldn't help but feel that Emma was purposefully avoiding spending as much time with her. Which is why when Emma approached her to restart their magic lessons Regina was surprised, but she was so happy to be able to spend more time with her friend. 

“Umm Regina?” Emma’s questioning voice broke through her quick thoughts. Regina looked at her but Emma's gaze was directed past where Regina was standing to the small entranceway of the vault. 

Regina turned around and her mouth hung open in a mixture of shock and horror. 

There standing in the hallway with a more confused and terrified look on her face was another Emma Swan.

**********

The three people in the room looked at each other. Not a single one willing to move, each hoping that this was a dream and that everything would be righted soon enough. After a moment of intense staring, they all realized that it wasn't and the new Emma made an attempt to run. Regina was the first to react she waved her hands and the new Emma froze in her spot. 

“What did you do” normal Emma asked, observing her frozen counterpart.   
“I froze her. She cant hear, move or speak” Regina exclaimed before moving over to the spellbook Emma had been reading from before this had happened. When she realized what had happened she looked at Emma. Emma knew by the look on Regina's face, whatever she had done was bad. 

“What did I do?” She asked her head in her hands. Emma had wanted these lessons to be a success. To not fail at it like she had failed at so many things in her life.   
Regina watched Emma's face. The way her features instantly dropped upon realization she had done something wrong was a regular feature on Emma's face these days and it pained Regina every time she witnessed it. 

“Nothing that can't be reversed,” she said in a soothing tone, trying to make Emma feel a little better about the mess that she had created.   
“You cast a time travel spell and judging by whos just arrived,” she looked over at the frozen sheriff, judging her appearance “ you've brought your old self from when you first got to town to our present” Regina explained. 

Emma took a few steadying breaths. This was not supposed to happen.   
“Okay, so what do we do?” Emma asked, praying to any god that would listen for a quick solution to this nightmare.   
“In terms of a solution” Regina began and Emma looked hopeful “There isn't one” Regina finished and the hope vanished from Emma's Face. Regina quickly continued. 

“But, in the meantime, we need to establish exactly what time she has come from, what she knows and most importantly we need to keep her from the town. No one can see her” Regina finished. Emma nodded. Regina took a breath before starting up again. 

“Here is what we are going to do. You are going to leave, pretend like everything is normal and we will meet tomorrow for our magic lesson like normal except we'll have it at my house.” Regina explained.   
“Once you are gone, I'm going to wake miss Swan over there up and find out what she knows and explain what's happened, then get her to my house” Regina explained. It seemed like a simple plan in her head. Emma had a concerned look on her face. 

“Are you sure it's wise that you are left alone, wouldn't it be better coming from both of us, or what if she runs away?” Emma asked. She didn't know why but she was clutching at straws for a reason to stay with the mayor and not leave her alone with her counterpart. 

A tinge of something passed through her stomach on the thought of Regina being left alone with this old/new Emma. Was she jealous? Emma shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts because she did not need to be complicating the situation with her ‘feelings’. 

Regina, oblivious to Emma's internal struggle waved her off.   
“I will be fine Miss Swan, I promise, besides I have magic and if all else fails I will keep her frozen until we find a way to send her back” Regina deadpanned and Emma had no choice but to agree. She told Regina sternly to phone her after she sorted everything and informed that she would be at the mansion tomorrow. Regina agreed and they parted. Regina waited until Emma was safely out of the vault before composing herself.   
She felt a surge of something stir, deep inside. Excitement, nerves? She didn't know what it was but she was interested to see how this new Emma would react. Would she be the firecracker that her Emma was when she first came? Surprisingly Regina found herself hoping that she was. She craved the old chemistry that she and Emma shared and maybe, just maybe, this new Emma could give it to her. 

Regina took another deep breath to calm her nerves and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress. It was time. With a wave of her hand, she removed the enchantment keeping the Emma in place. With a breathe she came back to life. She looked around the room uncertainly. Green met with Brown as she locked eyes with Regina. At first, her eyes were soft but then they hardened.   
“Madame Mayor what exactly is going on! Where the hell am I?” Emma half shouted half screeched in Regina's direction. 

Regina held up her hands, showing that she meant no harm.   
“Emma...Miss Swan” she corrected herself. “I need you to listen to me, okay, something happened and we are going to try and fix it but for now I need you to trust me,” Regina said, hoping that Emma would listen and not bolt. Regina saw the Emmas eyes darted towards the door, clearly looking for an escape path. As she used Regina was ready. She flicked her wrist and with a whoosh the doors sealed themselves, keeping the two occupants locked in the room. 

A look of mortification flashed over Emma's face.   
“What just happened” She stuttered, her mouth hanging open.   
“Did you just?” she questioned and Regina nodded.   
“I promise things will make sense if you just listen to me okay” Regina pleaded, and for a moment the Emma stood there contemplating before finally giving in and nodding. Regina breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank God,” she said. “I need to ask a few questions first if that's okay?” she asked Emma and upon receiving a nod of confirmation she began. 

“What was the last thing you remember before coming here?” Regina asked. Emma thought for a moment.   
“I was at Jefferson's house. He was forcing me to make hats saying that they would open a portal and that there was magic. He sounded crazy and the next thing there was this big light and I was here” Emma explained and Regina nodded.   
“Before” Emma said before Regina could say a word “You did magic didn't you? Henry is telling the truth, you are the Evil Queen” Emma uttered out loud and Regina recoiled. She hadn't counted for Emma cottoning on so quickly but she nodded. 

“I was.” Regina admitted her head low, “but Things have changed” she continued.   
“This is going to sound crazy but you have been transported 7 years into your future. A lot of things have happened in those 7 years, I'm no longer considered Evil” Regina said and Emma just nodded along. 

“When I first arrived here, my future self was here?” Emma asked and Regina nodded.   
“She was yes, I asked her to leave I thought it would be best to explain one to one about everything,” Regina said and Emma sighed. 

“Okay, So what Henry is saying about the curse and fairytale characters. It's all true. Not just something he's cooked up in his imagination?” Emma asked for clarification. It was a whole lot to process but something about it made sense and she found that she wasn't as worried as she thought she should be giving the situation. 

Regina nodded, confirming her statement. “Okay tell me everything” Emma demanded and Regina motioned for her to sit on the sofa she conjured. It was going to be an interesting discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regina talked the new Emma through the spell that regular Emma had cast and after explaining that, at the moment she didn't have a solution to send her back home, explained that the best thing for everyone was to keep her out of sight. That was how they found themselves driving across town with the new Emma hiding her face from passers-by. 

They pulled up to Regina's home and Emma looked at it uncertainly. Regina noticed and reached out a hand, patting Emma's knee reassuringly.   
“I know in your timeline I'm not the nicest person but I promise I have changed,” she said the sincerity in her voice doing enough to win Emma over and she got out of the car and made her way to the door. Regina followed and opened it and let her in. 

Emma made her way into the foyer. It was different from how it was in her timeline. It was less intimidating, less showplace worthy and a lot more homely and welcoming. A large photo caught her eye, set above the mantelpiece. She moved closer and Regina watched her go. That photo was her pride and joy. It, for her, showed how much things had changed and how thankful she was for it. 

Emma observed the photo trying to comprehend the photo. She recognized the location. It was Granny's diner. There was a huge table and everyone sat around. There were smiles on everyone's face, evident from laughter. Henry was in the centre of the photo, Regina on one side with her arms around him and herself on his other side, her arms also wrapped around him. She recognised Mary Margret and David standing behind them with big smiles on their faces. Everyone was so happy. Emma looked at Henry. He was a lot older. He had grown considerably in height and it warmed Emma's heart to see him so happy and carefree. She couldn't wait to witness that properly for herself. 

“That was taken just after Henry's graduation” Regina explained from behind Emma. her sudden intrusion made Emma jump a little. 

“Everyone is so happy” Emma commented and Regina smiled as she nodded in agreement.   
“It was probably one of the proudest moments of my life” Regina admitted and Emma looked at her in awe. This Regina was 100% different to the Madame Mayor she was used to. 

“We’re really friends?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. She smiled in appreciation. 

“Since we will have to wait until tomorrow to work on our dilemma how about I get us a glass of something and we can sit and watch something?” Regina proposed.   
“A glass of the best apple cider I ever tasted?” Emma asked and Regina chuckled.   
“If that's what you want,” she said and set about pouring them both generous helpings. 

She led Emma into the front room and as Emma settled into a chair Regina grabbed the TV remotes. Turning around from the TV Regina noticed where Emma sat and smiled. Emma noticed this and suddenly became very self-conscious. 

“What? Is this your seat?” she said standing up. Regina shook her head. 

“No, that's where you sit when we meet up usually,” Regina said. “I'm glad you sat there it would be strange if you had sat somewhere different,” Regina said and she herself sat in her usual seat. Emma waited for a second before sitting herself back down. 

There was a silence that settled over the room. Not an awkward one. The two sat observing each other to begin with before Emma moved to observing the room. It was not how she imagined Mayor Mills’ house to be. 

“What's my life like?” Emma asked and Regina was taken aback by the question. 

“Well you're married” Regina told her and Emma's face dropped. Her mouth hung open.   
“I'm Married?? To Who?” she asked, appalled at the very notion. . Regina sucked on her lips to try and hide a smirk. This was the Emma she liked and remembered. 

When Regna chose not to answer and take a sip of her drink Emma looked panicked. 

“Is it You?” Emma asked, rather high pitched. Regina choked on her drink. Spluttering she placed the glass on the side. 

“And what on earth made you think we’d be married?” Regina responded equally high pitched. Seeing Regina's reaction was enough to make Emma sit back into her seat, trying to shy away from the person in front of her. 

“Uhmm, Uhmmm” Emma stuttered. She needed to know how much about herself her counterpart had revealed. 

“I just. You seem reluctant to say and you two were together in your vault when I arrived here” Emma said, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the mayor as an explanation. 

Regina narrowed her eyes in Emmas direction.

“Hmmm” she replied conjuring a cloth out of thin air to wipe away the spilt liquid. 

“I cant believe the whole magic is real” Emma said, in awe of how easy it was for regina to conjure the towel.

Regina nodded. “It certainly makes things easier, but we have been through a lot to get to this point,” she said. It was no lie. This Emma didn't know about the post curse conflict, the trips to the Enchanted Forest, the trip to neverland and the underworld. She was reluctant to share with this Emma because she didn't know how this was affecting her timeline. Were they running in real time, was this going to cause a complex and change their present? The thoughts came thick and fast and Regina realised that it was a matter of urgency to get this Emma back to her timeline as soon as possible. 

Regina coughed and looked at her watch. It had been a tiring day.   
“I think we should go to bed. You can stay in the guest rom and in the morning we can start with getting you back home” Regina said and Emma nodded. She didn't want the evening to end, but the idea of spending the next day with Regina filled her with some happiness. This Regina was way cooler than her timeline Regina. 

Regina led emma up to the spare room.   
“There are some of your things in one of the drawers. Emma keeps some stuff here for emergencies” Regina explained and Emma nodded. It was such a surreal experience. Regina dwindled for a moment outside her room. Emma sensed that a question was coming. 

“What's up?” Emma asked. Regina sucked in a breathe. 

“Promise me you wont leave. We don’t know what effect this is having on your timeline and we can’t risk everyone in the town seeing two Emmas” Regina rattled out and Emma nodded in understanding. 

“I promise” Emma said and Regina nodded her head. Without thinking she moved forward and embraced Emma in a hug. It lasted for a couple of seconds before Regina pulled apart so quick it was like their skin was on fire. 

“I'm so sorry. Its habbit” she said “Im sorry” and Emma smiled. 

“Its okay madame mayor” she began with a slight smirk. “If you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask” she finished and added a wink for good measure. She was rewarded by seeing a blush rise up Regina's face. 

“I… I uhh” Regina stuttered out. This emma made her feel things she hadn't for years. She feldt young and carefree again.

“I'm sorry. We should get to bed. I mean I should go to my bed and you should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day” Regina said and turned around and headed to her own room. 

Emma watched her go. She didn't know what made her say or do that but now she had and was rewarded with the blush on Regina's cheeks Emma couldn't wait for the next day. If she was going to be stuck in this timeline then she may as well have some fun. She too turned around into her room. She would be needing that rest. 

**********************

Over on the other side of town Emma was settling down in her house. She couldn't help but think about the events of the day. She had royally fucked up. She looked at the empty space next to her. Killian wasn't home. He was out with his pirate friends, like he was most nights. She sighed. It would be nice to be able to talk to her husband about the disaster that had occurred. 

Killian had not agreed with her learning magic. He was adamant that Emma didn't need it anymore. Emma lay back and thought about the decisions that she had made from being that new girl in Town Emma swan, to this married, lonely Mrs Swan-Jones. Things had definitely taken an unexpected path. Her thoughts went to how her other self was handling this situation.Did she know that her future self was married? What was she doing at that moment. Was she sat in her chair laughing and joking with regina? A surge of jealousy drifted over her. Why did it bother her so much that her past self was getting attention from Regina. It was her fault after all. Before she could stop herself, Emma had sat up from her bed, grabbed her phone and dialled the only number she knew off heart beside her own. 

A few rings and Regina answered. 

“How are things going?” Emma asked before regina had a chance to say anything. 

“Hello to you to emma” Regina said. “Things are okay. We had a chat and I filled her in on a few things. She was fine about it. I was expecting a huge kick off but there wasnt” Regina said and Emma nodded. 

“That's good. It's strange. What are we going to do? She can't stay here foreever” Emma whined. 

“I know that Miss Swan” Regina snapped down the phone “we’re going to bed and we will work on a solution in the morning and I suggest you do the same” and Regina put the phone down.

A million and one thoughts went through Emma's mind. They were going to bed. Together? Was her past self getting into bed with Regina? The thought made her mad. She punched her pillow and was satisfied to find it made her feel slightly better. A noise downstairs signalled the arrival of her husband. He would be drunk as usual so she closed her eyes tight and willed herself to fall asleep before he arrived upstairs. She didn't want to deal with him this evening. 

**********

The next morning, over at the mayoral mansion, Regina rose with the sun like usual. She went through her usual morning routine. Wiped her face down, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She thought back to all those years ago. Back then she would get ready and put her makeup on to perfection and dress for the day but over the last couple of years, on her days off she would normally stay in lounge clothes unless she needed to leave the house. She had no plans to do that today. She pulled out her dressing gown and put it on over her pajamas. They were short silk pajamas so the gown gave her some extra decent coverage. She locked herself over in the mirror before leaving her room and heading to the kitchen for the next most important thing of the day. Coffee. 

In Emma's room, Emma was sat on her bed. She had looked around the room last night and came across a couple of things. There were some photos. She recognised some of the faces. There were some of her future self with Mary MArgrety and David, or she assumed her mom and dad. There were plenty of herself and Henry and she loved seeing how he changed during the different years. He had grown into such a wonderful man.

There was one man in the photos that she didn't recognise. He was unshaven and had a mop of untidy black hair. Looking at him, she felt uneasy. She vowed to ask Regina who he was. Thinking of Regina, she heard a door open and footsteps echo down the hallway. Regina was awake. She waited for a moment before grabbing a jumper from the drawer and putting it on over her tank. She placed some jogging bottoms on and made her way down to where she could smell the coffee brewing. 

When Emma got to the kitchen she was blown away by the sight. Regina had her back to her but she could see the brunettes hips swaying to the music she had pout on. She had not expected to see the mayor this free and loose. 

She felt uneasy watching but she was hypnotised. She continued to watch until regina turned around and saw her standing there. She stopped abruptly.   
“Good morning miss swan. Did you sleep well?” Regina asked. Moving to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. She gestured to emma to see if she wanted one and when she nodded poured her a cup too. 

“I did. I'm not going to lie i did have a snoop around and I found some pictures.” Emma said and Regina nodded handing over a cup. Any good photos?” Regina asked taking as sip of her coffee.   
“Not really, it's strange to see pictures of me in the future. Im differnt” she said with a wrinkle of her nose. She too took a sip of her coffee. She sighed when the velvety substance reached her throat. This was the best coffee she had ever tasted. 

“Let me guess, the best coffee you've ever tasted?” Regina said, her eyebrows arched and this time it was Emma's turn to blush.   
“How did you?” she asked and Regina laughed.   
“The first time you ever had coffee in my house after the curse broke and we were friends you pulled the same facial expression and said,’ This is the best coffee I have ever tasted’’ Regina told her. Emma was gobsmacked. 

“It's weird, its like you know more about me than I do” Emma said and Regina laughed.   
“I does seem that way doesn't it” and Emma nodded. 

“I've been on the phone to the other Emma” Regina said and Emmas ears pricked up.   
“Ohh and?” Emma asked. Regina looked at her.   
“She's coming over later. We are going to try and figure out a way to get you back to your timeline and fix whatever issues this may have caused” Regina told her. 

A feeling settled in Emmas stomach at the thought of not being able to spend the day alone with Regina. She wanted to find out everything she could about this Regina. How come she is so different to the Regina she knows. 

Emma sat and watched as regina flitted about the kitchen. She would pick up pots and pans that had been cleaned and place them in their rightful homes. She took out some mince from the freezer. 

“Do you do this every morning?” Emma asked and Regina stopped and looked at her. 

“Do i do what?” Regina asks. 

“The dishes, dance around in your pyjamas. Don't you ever just chill?” Emma asks and Regina is taken aback by the question. 

“Urmm yes most mornings” Regina answers. “You are the first person to ever see me dance like that in the mornings, I apologise for the sight” she says. Emma just smiled. 

“Don't apologise. It was nice to see that. It makes a change from the usual hard ass mayor that I usually deal with” Emma laughs out. Regina smiles weakly. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Regina asks and Emma shakes her head  
.   
“Im fine thank you. I do have a question though ” Emma says and Regina head lifts up. 

“What is it?” Regina asks and Emma pulled out the photo she had tucked into her jogger bottoms pocket. 

“Whos this guy?” she asks, pointing at the unshaven man she had not recognised earlier. Regina looks over at the photo. 

“That is Killian Jones” Regina responds. Emma looks at her with a blank look. 

“And he is?” Emma asks, hoping for some more information. 

“Your husband” Regina responds with a certain taste of disdain that Emma couldn't quite place. 

“I married him?” Emma asked. And Regina nodded. “WHAT!” Emma exclaimed, the disgust evident in her voice. Regina shrugs her shoulders and the motion is not unnoticed by emma.   
“Why do I get the feeling you are as unhappy with this marriage than I am?” Emma asks and regina just stands there shocked t have been called out. 

“I have always said, and before you ask why I didn't stop you, I told it to your future self, that one he is a dirty pirate and you are too good for him” Regina rattles off, her hands up in defence. 

“Jesus, what on earth happens to me between me as i am now to as i am there?” Emma asked. Regina just smiled sadly. 

“Like I said a lot has happened and we have all changed as a result” Regina said and Emma looked at her. 

“But look at you. You clearly changed for the better. I mean you’re nicer, better looking, more relaxed” Emma rattled off. “And im what? a hopeless doey eyed girl?” She continues, still evidently appalled. 

“You think i’m better looking?” Regina asks with an eyebrow raised. She couldn't be sure but she was certain that there was an underlying level of flirtiness between the pair of them.   
Emma went red, at being caught out for what she had said. Obviously she had found her mayor attractive but this new regina was even more attractive. Emma just looked at her.   
“Well duh, have you seen you?” Emma asked and Regina went red. She wasn't used to being complimented like that, especially not from emma. 

“We should get to work on finding you a way home” Regina said, changing the topic. Emma noticed and vowed to probe a little further to figure out why she was reluctant to accept the compliment. 

Emma followed Regina into her study. There was a pile of books waiting for them. Emma eyed them suspiciously.   
“Okayyy what are we looking for? for?” Emma asks. Regina shifts though some of the books looking for a list.   
“Anything that says something about time travel spells” Regina states. “All these books have something i just don't know where we need to go through each of them” she trails off/ Emma walks over and stands beside her.   
“Okay there is about 700 books shouldnt take us too long” She says trying to be optimistic. There wasn't really 700 but there was a lot. Regina hands her a pile of books and she takes them off her, letting her hand linger on reginas for a fraction too long. She could feel the warmth of Regina's hands and wondered how often her future self had felt those hands. 

The two of them set about going through the books. When Emma found something she thought was useful she would show regina and every time regina would look at it and dismiss it. Regina knew what she was looking for she just couldn't find it. They make small conversation and Emma started to find out little things about Regina. Regina tells emma about how Henry had been following the curse, what it was like seeing him grow up. Regina told Emma all about how Henry was doing in college. They established what Regina knew about Emma. it surprised Emma to find that her future self had kept one major thing from everyone apparent. Should she tell regina or would it be an invasion of privacy because after all, her future emma would have to live with Regina when she got sent back. She decided that she would have to talk to her future self and figure out where she went wrong. 

Conversation moved on from henry and themselves and it was filled with idle chit chat. Laughter came freely between the two of them. After about two hours of searching the front door opened signalling the arrival of the other emma. Regina excused herself to go and meet her. New Emma continued to search through these books. 

Regina entered the hallway and came face to face with Her Emma.   
“Morning!” Regina offered and Emma looked her up and down. She was still in her pajamas.   
“I feel overdressed” Emma commented gesturing to Regina's pyjamas. Regina looked down.   
“Yea I figured I would go for comfort today,” Regina said. “Come on through, we've started on the books” Regina said and led Emma into the room where the other emma was still flipping through books. When the two entered she stood up. Emma faced the other emma. Regina looked between the two of them. Although they were the same person, they were so different. 

“I'm sorry about all this” Emma said and the other emma just nodded,   
“Its okay. I suppose magic lessons can go awry” Emma replied.   
Emma looked over the books.   
“How far have we got?” She asks and Regina looks at the new emma.   
“We've done alright. There have been a few things we've found out but nothing concrete yet” Regina asks but Emma interrupts her.   
“Actually while you were out, I found this” and she picked up a book and went over to Regina opening it out infront of her showing her the bit she had found. Regina looked at the book in depth and her eyes went wide.   
“Emma this is exactly what we need!” she said and placed her arm around her. The other Emma looked on with a look of jealousy on her face. She didn't like how close her past self had gotten to her Regina at all. She craved to be that close to regina, she wanted to be that person again. 

“Emma” she could hear her name being called. She shook herself out of her daze.   
“We've got it. It's a simple fix. We need to make a potion and then say the spell backwards and it should right whatever happened without any consequences” Regina informed her. Emma was delighted. 

“Let's get to it then” She said. Regina looked at her. 

“Will you stay here with Emma?” Regina asks. 

“I need to go and get things from my vault and it saves us all leaving” Regina explains. Emma didn't seem to happy. She looked over to her past self who was now tidying books away. 

“I suppose” she admitted and Regina smiled. 

“I won't be too long i promise” Regina said before running out to get changed and grabbing her things. 

Once Regina had left the room, Emma looked at her past self. She remembered how it was being that person. Confident, self assured, happy. 

“So how are you finding married life?”

The question took her by surprise. She hadn't noticed past emma finishing tidying the books. 

“Uhmmm” Emma started. 

“Can I say something” her past self interrupted and emma just shrugged. 

“What happened? To us?” she asked and Emma just sighed. She took a seat at Regina's desk.   
She gestured for her past self to do it. 

“To be honest im not sure” She told her. 

“You like regina dont you?” her past self asked and Emma just looked at her. 

She didn't need to asner. The person in front of her was exactly that. Her. she knew what she felt. Because even all those years ago emma couldn't help but feel things for the mayor she was supposed to hate. 

“You need to tell her” her past self said. “I'm not a magic expert yet but from what I read about these spells you cast, I was sent here for a reason and i think it was to help you realise your feelings for Regina. She cares about us you know. I can see that from being in her presence for 12 hours or so” she finished. Emma just sighed. 

“She doesnt even know im Gay” Emma said out loud and her past self just shrugged.   
“I think she does” she answered.  
“You know I hate how self confident i used to be. We have no shame in saying things as it is” Emma said with a sad smile on her face. The truth was she had come to this conclusion on her own. She knew she wasn't happy with Hook and knew that it would be for the best for both of them if they ended it.   
The two passed the time waiting for regina to come back thinking about their own things. Not another word was uttered between them. 

Finally regina came through the doors announcing that she had what she needed and the potion was fairly straight forward. She set up her stuff and past emma, intrigued by what was happening, moved closer to get a good view. Regina showed her how certain things would work and on few occasions their arms brushed. Emma noticed these and she couldn't help the jealous stares that the touches resulted in. 

Finally the potion was ready and regina was ready. She had vocalised that she would be the one performing the spell to send Emma back. Past Emma asked what the potion was for. Emma too was curious. If the spell was what was sending Emma back why did they need the potion. 

“It's a memory spell. Emma is still in a time where the curse does not exist. It hasn't broken. If she goes back with her memories it may change the course of her future, so it's best if she forgets everything that has happened.” regina explained and past emma felt a little downhearted. She didn't want to forget everything that had happened. This regina. She liked this regina. 

“Do I need to be here?” Emma asked and Regina looked at her. Something had changed with emma since her leaving and coming back. She vowed to ask after she had sent emma back. She nodded saying it was okay for Emma to leave and after few farewell words emma left. 

Regina looked at the past emma.   
“What was that about?” she asked. Past Emm shrugged.   
“I'm sure you will find out soon enough,” she said. Regina handed over the potion.   
“Thank you for being you,” Emma said to Regina.   
“It has been a pleasant experience i just wish i could take these memories with me,” she said with a sad eyes. Regina was sad too.   
“If there was a way I could I would” she whispered. She hated goodbyes. Even though she had her emma, this emma was different. They connected on a different level. 

“You have to drink the potion at the same time I cast the spell okay” Regina said and Emma nodded.   
“Are you ready?” Regina asked and Emma nodded again.   
Just as regina was about to start a countdown  
“Wait!” Emma said. She moved towards regina and placed a kiss on her cheek.   
“Don't give up on me,” she said, looking deep into Regina's brown eyes. The lok conveyed a message the words didn't. Regina knew. She always knew. She nodded.   
“One Two Three!”   
Regina said the spell and Emma downed the potion and in a flash of white light Emma was Gone. 

Regina stood in the aftermath. She could feel the tingle on her cheek where emma's lips had been.   
“Don't give up on me”

Did those words mean more than Emma let on. Did they mean what Regina had hoped for. There Was only one way to find out. Regina shot out of the house. She needed to find her emma and she needed to do it fast. 

She went straight to Emma's house but she couldn't find her there. There was no sign of hook either. She then proceeded to head to the harbour, figuring that maybe Emma had gone to see Hook on his ship. As she approached the harbour she could make out the shape of the Jolly Roger, sailing away towards the horizon. Regina saw Emma sat on their bench. They had called it their bench because of the amount of times they had sat there having many a heart to heart. 

Regina approached Emma tentatively. 

“Emma. are you okay?” she asked when she reached Emma's shoulder.   
“Me and hook broke up. He's left” Emma said out loud. She didn't seem upset.   
Regina's heart gave a leap.

“Are you okay with that?” Regina asked moving around to take a seat next to Emma. Emma looked at Regina. Slowly she nodded. 

“I'm fine with it because” and Emma looked up and down at Regina. Regina all of a sudden went shy, her heart beating out of her chest.

‘Because?” she asked and Emma reached up a hand and placed it on Regina's face. 

“Because I think I have found something way better” she whispered, looking deep into Regina's eyes. Regina fought to hold back the tears. 

“I told you you didn't need to worry about me,” Emma said and Regina laughed, leaning into the hand that was still pressed against her face. 

“I suppose you were right” Regina admitted and Emma nodded.   
“I'm always right, and right now I think it's time that I do something ive wanted to do for a long time,” she said and Emma reached over and placed a light kiss to Regina's cheek, directly where her past self had done.   
It may have taken her seven years and a visit from her past self but she knew that in fact this was the start of her happy beginning.


End file.
